The Twins of the Force
by kyiamoonlight
Summary: [c/non-canon characters/oc/canon characters/star wars/undecided pairings/heavy language/slight sexual content/dirty thoughts/abandonment/murder/genocide/mental breakdowns
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: This Star Wars fanfiction will contain 95% OC with slight reference to canon characters and even slighter appearance of canon characters. If you do not like this, or may be sensitive to other's interpretation of canon characters please leave now. Thank you for your time. Enjoy.**

A/N: sorry one more less important thing so as not to confuse you guys, at the beginning of each chapter after the first chapter there will be a passage from Karima's Diary.

Star Wars:

The Twins of the Force

Chapter 1:

The Forgotten Twins

A shadowy figure, six feet tall and wearing a cloak black as night, jolted through the city planet of Coruscant. The figure climbed the steps of the Jedi academy building with grace, seeming to have no motion whilst moving. Immediately they bent down and placed two moving bundles of cloth in front of the door, knocked, and left. When the door opened, a human Jedi youngling appeared at the door. The youngling picked up the strange clothy forms and instantly took them straight to the Jedi Master who was training them.

"Master Tar'rez look!" the youngling screeched quietly.

Zil'l turned his attention away from the class to see what grabbed the child's attention. "Yes Narim?" What the Jedi Master saw next was a very odd sight indeed.

within the cloth bundles where infants of a species that has been self-secluded for before even the Jedi order. This race has always been powerful in the force, but never this strong. It was overwhelming to the Master Jedi. Zil'l took the infants from the youngling and examined them, one was a girl her wolf-like ears and tail were silver with a stark-white splash at the ends, her eyes were golden and a small tag with the words 'Karima Inubashi' adorning it in ruby gemstones. Karima babbled giddily as she gnawed on the tag with her already formed fangs. She seemed to be extremely happy, as she should be for her age. The other was a boy, his face exactly the same as his sister's save for his eyes being purple in one eye and green in the other. As well as his ears and tail were jet-black with midnight splashes on the end. His tag said 'Mizubaki Inubashi', he did not smile. He did not babble. He stared, seemingly examining the strange force energy before him. Mizubaki was thinner and seemed more frail than his sister.

Master Zil'l Tar'rez decided to call the council and inform them about the two.

 *****A/N quick note before I stop, sorry for the short chapter but I'm very tired at the moment. The next chapter will be years later as the two finally build their lightsabers and become Padawans. P.s. I'll be stating that lightsaber crystals are clear until their Jedi pours his/her force energy into it. If you do not agree with this then too bad, it my fic.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Home

(i intend to skip the crystal gathering because i can't for the life of me figure out how i'm going to play it out)

 _Dear Diary, Today we learned we are finally building our own lightsabers. I'm so excited! Mizubaki Scoffed like usual, I wish he would be happier. I am worried about him though, he's always been prone to sickness but it seems worse now than ever. He's very analytical he's always playing with other younglings when they duel, i don't know how he does it but he always finds a flaw in their style. And he always, always taunts them and gets in trouble. I have to go. It's time to leave for the planet where we get out crystals. I'll see you when I'm a fully fledged Jedi padawan. ~Karima_

Three younglings -including Mizubaki and Karima- boarded a small craft with a female padawan just a few years older than themselves. "Small group this year… that's a little sad."

"Not as sad as being the padawan who has to babysit." Mizubaki retorted harshly.

"Dickishness noted, try to keep it under wraps." the padawan sighed monotonously. "Smartass aside, my name is Amari Nar'ima. I'll be escorting you to the planet of Nekori, they formed a very recent alliance with us and their planet's Kyber crystals are even more rare than those that are found on Illum."

Karima raises her hand with slight nervousness. "Um… Padawan Nar'ima? What kind of people live on Nekori?"

"Very good question that I'm surprised you don't know the answer to. The People of Nekori are strong in the force. Their planet is so in tune with the force that-"

"Why is it so surprising that my sister doesn't know what kind of people live on a planet she's never heard about?" Mizubaki interrupted with extreme annoyance.

"Never heard about- it's surprising because it's the planet your species is from." Amari explained.

The third youngling, Narim, spoke up. "The were raised in the temple from an infantile age. They've never been to their home planet."

There was an awkward silence, followed by a feeling of dread as well as the light in the area dimming. Which quickly faded away.

"Um… so, shall we go or what." Karima broke the silence, pushing her brother onto the ship in a panic.

The group later landed on the planet of Nekori, it's luscious green forest surrounding a crisp blue lake with a village resting on its surface. In the center of the village lay an enormous building that could only be the planet's Jedi temple.

Amari turned to the trio of soon-to-be Padawans, "Alright you three, when you enter the temple be ready for anything." she shifted in her robes with discomfort and worry.

Mizubaki put up the hood of his jacket, which he wore for the purpose of pissing off the order. It was black with dark purple text on it that read 'From Darkness, we birth sin. From sin, we birth knowledge. From knowledge, we birth power. From power, we birth salvation. We are weak. We are dieing. We are strong. We are living. We are warriors.' which was an passage from his favorite Song of all time.

Karima walked in first, fiddling with the edge of her white and red dress that she wore because she didn't want her brother to feel alone in disobeying the rules.

The others followed shortly after. Meeting up with Grand Master Yoda at the entrance to the trial site.

Yoda casts his gaze towards the younglings, "Ready for the trials, you are hmm. Collecting your crystals, you'll be. prepared , if you are, head deeper into the waters, you will. In a chamber at the bottom, the crystal caves are. Return before sunset you must, unless to be trapped in the caves, you wish." the small master explained.

Mizubaki emerged first from the trial, he had poured his force energy into it as soon as he touched it. It was a mischievous sea green with a touch of forest in the center. Narim was next to return. His crystal was a sky blue with an ocean tint in the center. Finally Karima surfaced from the watery depths, her crystal was a golden yellow with a slightly lighter yellow in the center.

"Your crystal, collected them you have, hmm yes. A lightsaber, you must now make." Yoda commented, praising the younglings' quick work. They had only been gone for three hours.

"Thank you Master Yoda." Narim replied, removing the rebreather he borrowed from the temple. The other two fished theirs out from their pockets and placed them next to the one their friend returned.

"Master Yoda, it turns out my and my brother can breathe under water!" Karima exclaimed with pride. "It must be our species, I mean we do live on top of water after all."

Mizubaki looked distant as the younglings, Amari, and Master Yoda conversed about their crystals and how their lightsabers would be built. "Um, Master Yoda, I'm going to walk around and learn about the locals. I'll meet everyone on the ship later." and with those words that were never heard, the young Nekorian flicked his tail, rolled his multicolored eyes, and walked out into the busy streets of the village. He slinked up to the nearest food vendor, seeing many strange looking buns on the counter. They were bright yellow with a dim pink streak down the middle. To the left of them were smaller versions and a label saying: "Koumoi Buns. Free Sample."

Electing to take one, Mizubaki sniffed it. Deciding that it wasn't poisonous, he popped it into his mouth. It was bitter, and had an aftertaste like oversteeped tea, making Mizubaki smile with genuine happiness for the first time in a few days. The boy twitched his ears with purpose as he turned towards the counter and rang the bell. In seconds a tall Nekorian man with golden-brown ears and tail, dawning a stained apron emerged from the back with a tray of fresh cinnamon rolls. The man took one look at the young boy and smiled a gentle, caring smile. "What can i get'cha L'i'l Pup?"

Mizubaki ignored the 'L'i'l Pup' comment and pointed at the Koumoi Buns, "I'd like two of those and a cinnamon roll please." he stated with a shining glimmer in his eye and a childish smile on his face.

"Alright, good choice kid, one more thing, are you under the age of eighteen? If so then there's a minor's discount."

"I'm sixteen in a few weeks." He replied, placing twenty eight credits onto the counter.

The man handed Mizubaki two paper bags when Karima called out to her brother and ran to his side.

As soon as she reached him, Mizubaki shoved the bag with the cinnamon roll into her hands. "Here, this is for you sis. We're finally building our lightsabers when we get on the ship."

When the two finally returned to the ship, Narim was already working on his lightsaber. Amari and the lightsaber design robot DL9942 gave a quick explanation on how to go about building a lightsaber as a review.

After both Mizubaki and Karima picked out many components for their lightsabers from the thousands of drawers aboard the ship, they began the process of building their sabers with unique designs.

Hours later they finished. Narim's lightsaber was completed first. It was a standard hilted lightsaber with dragon designs embroidering it. It was brown and grey and the embroidering was golden. The only thing special about the saber besides it's pretty design was when the human boy activated it and flicked a switch to lengthen the blade.

Karima finished next, her hilt curved at one-hundred seventy degree angle and was twice the size of a normal hilt. The emitter was in the design of a wolf's head with the blade extruding from the mouth when activated, it's golden-yellow blade was breathtakingly beautiful.

Finally Mizubaki had finished his. unLike his sister's saber, it's hilt was half the size of of a standard one and it too had a wolf-head emitter. It angle wasn't changed but it had flying crows embroidered in silver on it. It was black, with white outlines. It's blade was also lengthened.

As the younglings -now Padawans- landed on Coruscant, they all felt as if they were now fully fledged Jedi, even if they were only Padawans.

 **A/N: okay well i finished this one early so i'mma treat you guys who are reading by posting it early. Enjoy. Also tell me what you guys think of the colors i chose as well as the way i had their sabers designed. Thanks for your support, whether it be silent or very, very vocal.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Squad (part 1)

 **This chapter is going to focus on Mizubaki and the clone squad he commands because remember, this is during the clone wars and they have to put Jedi on the battlefield whether their fully fledged Jedi or if they're Padawans. Also I'm not good at fight scenes so i might cut them short or skip them entirely. One more thing: No the black lightsaber Akaria carries is not the darksaber from the actual show. She has her own black crystal to contrast her shown personality but reflect her inner self.**

 _Dear Diary, I'm worried about Mizubaki. He's saying that he's getting his own squad first because he's the best. I know it's probably just Mizubaki being a dick like usual, but isn't bragging a sign of the dark side? Fuck this is getting weird. He's also getting sick more often than usual lately. It's a good thing he's better at using the force than his lightsaber skills. If it were the other way around he'd be slaughtered in seconds. He's not fast, he's really frail, and he tends to tire easily._

 _~ Worried sister, Karima._

Captain Spark, and the rest of Thunder Squad stared at the young Jedi Padawan in disbelief. How could this child lead their squad if he could barely carry his bag without being out-of-breath? 'He looks like a twig. I could snap him like one with my pinkie finger.' Spark thought with annoyance. He shot Trax and Vorren a worried glance before returning to attention to break the silence, as the dark stare emanating from the Padawan was overwhelming.

"Captain CT-1189934AR992K also known as Spark, reporting for duty sir! These men here are Trax, Vorren and Silvet!" the clone captain exclaimed in the normal military tone, his white and grey armor shifting as he saluted.

"At ease soldiers, i have a few guidelines for you too follow when under my command. First, you will refrain from being formal when we are not in the presence of superiors. Second, you will think outside the box whenever possible, we will follow orders but we must be able to change the plan to minimize casualties. And finally, Never, ever call me sir again. Just Mizubaki will be fine." The small wolf vocalized, twitching his tail as his gaze pierced through the clone squad. After a few seconds, he smiled a soft, almost childlike smile.

'This kid is some kind of weird. They think this pipsqueak is qualified to give me orders? He's like half my size.' Silvet murmured in his head, not wanting to opposes the kid and cause a scene on his first day.

"Now i may be small. And frail. And easily tired, and has always been that way no matter what i do. But that's only in physical activity. I assure you that my Jedi powers are strong, and my mind is sharp. After all, how would i know you are all thinking insubordinate thoughts?" the wolf's smile grew wider and slightly sadistic.

"We didn't mean any disrespect sir- i mean Mizubaki. We just expected someone a bit more… fit." Trax replied quickly.

"Careful not to judge a book by it's cover Trax, i happen to be just as skilled in lightsaber combat as the next Jedi. I just don't last as long so i have to put in finishing strikes quickly." Mizubaki corrected. "anyways, suit up boys, we got a mission."

"Any clue what the mission is?" Vorren questioned with a slightly worried expression."

"Nope."

"Nope?" the whole squad repeated, confused.

"Nope. We'll just have to see when we get there." Mizubaki responded with an unworried voice.

When the group arrived at the war room they were met by two clone captains and their Jedi generals, to which Mizubaki rolled his eyes. "Hello, Kenobi, Skywalker. Are you here to give us our first mission?"

Anakin ignored the Padawan's rudeness, thinking that perhaps when he receives an official Jedi Master he'll be less irritating. "Yes, we are." he replied as he brought up a planetary map, "This is Valdaria Prime, it's home to a separatist stronghold. Your job is to take it."

The small wolf boy's ears twitched relaxedly, "shouldn't be too hard."

"Please take this seriously, we need this stronghold if we are ever going to have a strategic position to attack one of the sith's main training locations." Obi-Wan corrected in a 'no-nonsense' tone.

As the word strategic hit his ears, Mizubaki stood strait up and smiled wickedly, "Does that mean i get to bring my assault planning kit?"

"Erh… yes?" Kenobi replied confused.

"Um, sir? You have a kit designed for planning assaults?" Captain Rex questioned curiously.

"Ofcourse! I like to be prepared, so i have a kit for pretty much everything. I've been waiting for an excuse to break out my code red assault planning kit." Mizubaki answered with a glimmer in his eyes.

Rex and Cody looked towards Spark for confirmation that this kid is as insane as he sounds, which resulted in Spark mouthing the words 'Help us' at his fellow clone Captains.

"Okay, I want Thunder Squad and a battalion of clones on The Aigis in two hours. I have a kit to prepare." Mizubaki ordered, giddily dashing out of the war room.

"Well… you heard him Spark, head on over the your cruiser." Cody repeated with an apologetic tone. As Thunder Squad marched out the door.

Later, Mizubaki walked up to the enormous republic cruiser using the force to carry a massive pack overflowing with dangerous items. Explosives, ammunition, vibro knives, scaling gloves, etc. This surprised the clones to an extent but it wasn't what he was carrying that truly put them in shock, it was his clothing.

Instead of his usual black jacket and dark grey pants, he wore a black and grey traditional Jedi robe that was a size too big. His hood was fully up, his pants that were only visible at the end of the robe where his strangely bare feet stuck out, was a lighter black color. All that could be seen of his face between the hood being up and his hair shading the top half, was a small, sadistic smile as well as a faint purple and green glow emanating from where his eyes should be. He never said a word during the whole ride to their destination, this unnerved Captain Spark and his men as they were used to hearing a Jedi give them a refresher rundown of the mission when they arrived at their destination.

The transport ships that had launched from The Aigis landed on Valdaria Prime's soft surface. Whilst the planet was humid an moist, it was still a wasteland where very few plants grew and the only sure sign of life where the footprints of wildlife in the imprintable earth. Mizubaki said nothing, instead opting to send everyone coordinates of positions they needed to be in for the attack, as well as what to take from the kit he had prepared. Afterwards he walked on alone, Thunder Squad accompanying him with slight question. In his mind, Mizubaki was being efficient, as well as looking for a chance to test his new force ability. In Thunder Squads' collective minds, as well as the minds of the clones in the battalion their Jedi sent in different directions, Mizubaki was insane. They were constantly questioning why this child, who was probably no bigger than four-foot seven, was more qualified to lead a mission instead of one of the Captains or possibly even a more experienced Jedi.

The silent questions didn't last long when they reached their coordinates. Mizubaki sent out instructions to wait for the signal when everyone arrived at their given coordinates. "Sir- General Mizubaki, what exactly _is_ the signal?" Trax asked, unable to withhold his voice any longer.

"We are." Mizubaki murmured in reply, his voice quiet and emotionless as he prowled towards the strangely unguarded walls of the stronghold. The boy twitched his tail, flicked his ears, and rested his hand on the wall. He closed his eyes and focused his thought to that of Illum's temperature, the depths of space, and other cold thoughts. The clones watched in confusion, and then their confusion turned to awe as the area of wall around his hand began to freeze into ice.

Thunder Squad took this as the sign to send the flare, timing their flare gun to the frozen dust made by the smashing of the frozen wall by the force. Immediately the flare breached the dusty orange sky, clones rushing to the stronghold, firing their blasters at the droids that appeared in order to check what was happening and fend off any attackers. The battle field that was once a beautifully designed sand garden was now filled with laser bolts from both the droids of the separatists and the clones of the republic. A green beam of energy protruded from Mizubaki's small lightsaber hilt, it was thinner than a normal blade, but longer. Using the force to both propel himself through the battlefield, and to freeze droids solid before cutting them down, he sped towards the main building of the palace-like stronghold. As he continued to use his new force ability, which he now dubbed 'Force Freeze', ice began to form on his back near his shoulder blades, the ice traveled slowly down his back in jagged shapes. When a blaster bolt caught him in the back, it did little more than melt the ice, leaving the Padawan unharmed. He was about to cut through the doors of the stronghold When a flash of black beat him to it from the other side. On the other side was a human girl, she had skin tanned to the point where you couldn't tell if it was a tan or her natural skin color, she was dressed in a grey and red outfit with armor plating on various places like her chest and left shoulder, her hair was a silky black and her eyes were the bloodiest crimson possible. 'The suit fits tightly around her curves, she's a little flat but that's okay- wait no, Mizubaki focus this isn't the time to be a horny teen!' Mizubaki cut off his own thoughts of perversion just in time to see the girl had a lightsaber with two black blades. The girl twirled her saberstaff with great skill before striking at Mizubaki with quick, heavy attacks that forced him to move back to regain his balance. Suddenly the girl retracted her lightsaber's blades, threw it at Mizubaki's feet, and sat down with both a smile on her face, and her hands on her head in surrender. 'Something's wrong, that's too easy. She's up to something.' as Mizubaki's mind raced with every possible strategy she could be playing with her surrender, the clones quickly overwhelmed the droids and purged them within minutes.

 **You probably don't think so but i say this is a good place to finish the chapter. The next chapter is not going to be part two of Squad, but instead a continuation of Mizubaki's adventure on Valdaria Prime because part two of Squad will be focusing of Karima and her new squad as well as her own mission. The next chapter will NOT have Karima's diary entry as she will not know of the events that happen in the chapter. Instead it will start with a time skip. The time skip will end after the clone set up their own operations in the stronghold as well as imprison Akaria. It's going to be another early posting so now i will change the posting schedule to every week on mondays or wednesdays if the chapter isn't finished on monday.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Angel of Fire

 ***A/N first before we begin i'd like to thank you all for reading. I want to let you know that i encourage reviews and feedback as well as questions. That being said i did get a few questions from last chapter:**

 **Q: Can i make fanart of this? I like it alot but i can't get a good picture of everyone in my head without a reference.**

 **A: Of Course! Just make sure that if you post it anywhere you give proper credit.**

 **Q: Why does the sith girl have a Darksaber?**

 **A: she doesn't, she happened to get a black crystal when she made her lightsaber. I view black as a color of deception so i used it to reference the fact that she's a lier.**

 **Q: Who is this chick?**

 **A: her name is Akaria and that's all imma tell ya sorry ;P**

"General Mizubaki, the prisoner is ready for your questioning." Commander Spark addressed with an 'At Attention' tone.

The boy glanced in the Clone's direction before saying with a thoughtful voice, "Be on your guard Spark, this was far too easy."

The clone nodded to show he understood then led the way to the makeshift holding cell.

Inside the girl sat on her forelegs as if trying to channel the force into a more concentrated form. She had removed the armor coverings and placed them in one of the corners, revealing black Sailor uniform shirt with a red tie and a black skirt.

Her leg was shackled to the wall to prevent escape and her hands were bound with handcuffs as was procedure. Her blood colored eyes stared at one of the walls that made up her imprisonment with a blank expression. When she sensed Mizubaki's approach she smiled with a victorious expression before returning her face to that of emptiness as she turned to greet them.

"Are you here to negotiate the terms of your surrender?" she'd assert with a cocky attitude.

"Mizubaki looked at her with an unamused expression,but inside he was praising the girl for her confidence. 'I knew there was a reason i liked her.' he thought before voicing himself, "you're joking right? Don't answer that, what's your name?"

"Jabba the hutt." the girl replied sarcastically. 'He's kinda cute, too bad he's on the other side.' she thought to herself secretly.

"Funny." Mizubaki uttered as he rolled his eyes.

The girl smiled and giggled, "I thought so as well."

Mizubaki instantly knew something was wrong, immediately he jumped up an went for his lightsaber but was stopped by the girl who had somehow undid all of her shackles as the building burst into flames. As she bolted through the doorway of panicking clones she turned back and called, "Akaria. My name is Akaria."

Mizubaki lay there on his back, a bruise on his cheek from where she hit him and a look of awe on his face. As he looked through the flames the silhouette of the escaping sith began to shrink in the distance the fire forming around her like wings. "She's an Angel…" he muttered under his breath.

 ***alright sorry for the short chapter guys but i can't for the life of me think up anything else. As I said before I encourage questions, welcome feedback and reviews, and would love to see fanart if you have any intention of making any. Thanks so much for reading. Since I'm kinda on a roll i'mma post early so here's a treat for you guys.**


End file.
